Let it Rip
by CocaCola-Killer
Summary: If nobody review this story I will take it away.
1. Default Chapter

On her second day of holidays, Harmony Summers was in her room writing in her magic book a story where she belongs to the Beyblade world. Suddenly the book set on fire and she was slowed by it.  
  
Harmony woke up in a forest all white because of the snow. She was also pretty cold because she was with a t-shirt. She didn't to someone to say where she was because that she knew pretty well. The book had taken her to her story. Then, she heard voices shouting.  
  
-Go Dragoon! - Someone shouted.  
  
-Go Dranzer! -Another one shouted.  
  
Harmony followed the voices and she founded some boys training Beyblade. The whole team of the BladeBreackers.  
  
-Hi, everything ok? - Asked Harmony.  
  
They got scared and Tyson that was fighting against Kai got himself distracted and lost.  
  
-Oh, no! Look what you did! -Exclaimed Tyson frustrated.  
  
-Ei! Don't blame me for you suck-she replied-If you were a better blader you wouldn't have lost just because I showed up.  
  
-That was strong-said Dizzi.  
  
-And who are you? -Asked Max.  
  
-Harmony, the vampire-she said showing her teeth. The all stand back (except Kai)-Don't worry. I don't bite. Well, I'm kind of lost so can you help me?  
  
-Ok-Kai (I know it's a rare occasion but since Harmony was kind of cute we give them a break).  
  
They all go to Tyson's house and drink hot chocolate while they talk to her. Harmony makes up that she came from Belgium to practice beyblade. -Are you going to participate in the tournament? -Asked Ray.  
  
-Well I don't have a team so I don't know.  
  
-If you were good enough you can enter in our team-said Max.  
  
-Well there's only one-way to find out, right?  
  
They were all out side and started a beyblade mach. Harmony's bey was black and her bit-beast's name was Klaser (was the first name that she make up). Harmony almost defeats Ray but he ends up winning.  
  
-You're pretty goo.-started Ray but a girl with brown short hair and a white shirt and red trousers fell on top o Kai.  
  
-Ei, Rinni!-Exclaimed Harmony-What the hell are you doing here? How did you come here?  
  
-What do you think? -Asked Rinni.  
  
-Ah, You two know each other? -Asked Tyson.  
  
-Quite obvious isn't it? -The both said at the same time.  
  
-Rinni and me can form a team-said Harmony.  
  
-You will need more elements-Remembers Chief.  
  
-We'll get more.  
  
-And what are you going to call it? -Asked Chief.  
  
-Bladers Girls-Said Rinni and she turn to Harmony-Where are we going to sleep?  
  
Both eyes of Harmony suddenly open a lot.  
  
-Hum, ah guys? Can you tell where the hotel is? -Asked Harmony.  
  
-Which hotel are you? - Max.  
  
-Ah... Actually I'm in no one-she said-I didn't reserve any room  
  
-I'm going to talk to my father-said Tyson.  
  
-Yes, and by the way, Rinni, Ruty or whatever your name is, CAN YOU GET OF ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Shouted Kai. 


	2. A new girl with an unexplainable appeare...

Tyson's father remembered that the tournament would be in a hotel that had special rooms for the teams. The girls had a lot of luck. The tournament was three days way. The girls went beyblading with de BladeBreackers.  
  
In last day before the tournament the hotel was full of journalists. Harmony and Rinni went to where the boys were. With them came the WhiteTigers and the Magestics. The made the introductions and then the White Tigers (except Mariah) plus Tyson went to "attack" the restaurant. When they were going to the stairs they found Voltaire plus Boris (or Borlocoff, whatever you call him) and the Demolition Boys.  
  
-Look who they are. The losers and the richy boys-said Tala-And now they bring the girly claque -That commentary annoyed pretty much Harmony that wish that she could give a little bite (she's is a vampire) in that conceited.  
  
-I would like to see who are the losers when we kick your ass in the tournament-Said Tyson.  
  
-I want to see that-laugh Boris that made his face even more ugly-You almost couldn't manage to defeat them one what makes you think that you can now that we are much more stronger?  
  
Tyson was going to answer but suddenly something happened that made everyone voice out.  
  
Unexplainably, a girl with wavy long hair fell from the sky (or from the ceiling) right on top Voltaire. They all stared at her.  
  
-Eye, nice Chiken Hair grandpa-she said getting up and referring to his hair. Voltaire is completely pissed out. The girl looks around and stars doing commentaries about the others.  
  
-You're cute-she said pointing to Kai that blushes a little-You're very cute- To Johnny that also blushes-Eh, How did you manage to put your hair in all directions? -She asked to Ray.  
  
-Well...I...  
  
-I've never seen somebody with a gum hair! -She said completely surprised with Robert's hair. He gets completely pissed. Then she turn to Oliver-You know, I would've liked your clothes if you were a boy but it's kind of odd to a girl. (She thought Oliver was a girl)  
  
-But I am a BOY! -He said annoyed and humiliated.  
  
-Sorry. But don't you dare to shout at me again - The girl turn around and sees Boris. She almost has a heart attack. -Ih, Men! Your face would even scare the fear!!!!!! -She turns around again. She sees Harmony that is laughing and she notices her teeth. -Ei, What's wrong with your teeth?-She asked.  
  
-I'm a Vampire-Harmony answered-My name's Harmony.  
  
-Really?!-She exclaimed enthusiastically and she runs to her-Can I have your autograph? -ei, I'm the champion here! I'm more famous than her! -Exclaimed Tyson.  
  
-Shut up. Tyson get really annoyed with her and everyone (except Harmony) thinks she's crazy. Then the strange girl notices Tala.  
  
-Ha, This one has Para-shoot hair!!-She exclaimed and Harmony completely started laughing.  
  
-At least with the hair like this I don't land on top of other people-Tala replied.  
  
The girl goes there and slaps him, calls him "Big loser" (one of her favourite sentences, and mine too) and she puts his hair in a completely mess.  
  
-That hairstyle took hours to make! -Exclaimed Tala.  
  
-Ah, You putt gel and it's ok.  
  
-Can you stop insulting everybody? -Asked Tyson  
  
-You are crazy-Said Mariah.  
  
-Shut up Blondie-The girl didn't like Mariah very much.  
  
-I'm not blond! -Said Mariah indignated.  
  
-Think again...  
  
They all stared at her.  
  
-Eh, What are those faces? Hello? I just fell out the sky! So, you can by me a pizza, invite me for dinner or let me enter in your team.  
  
Voltaire furious and without words, turns his backs and goes away with Boris and the Demolition Boys. The girl sticks her tong out to them.  
  
-Ok, who are you, how did you came to here, or did you came to the ceiling, and what's you problem? -Asked Max in his usual way.  
  
-First: I don't have a problem! It's not my fault that I was all right in my bedroom the when I woke up I was on the ceiling! By the way, can I enter in your team? My name's Naoko.  
  
-What a cheek! -Exclaimed Tyson.  
  
-She could join the BladersGirls-said a voice. It was Mr.Dickinson.  
  
-What did you said, Mr bald? -Asked Naoko.  
  
-I said, you skinny, that you could join the BladersGirls.  
  
-Pity you don't have hairs, or I .-she said indignated. She very sensitive when talking about her.  
  
-Great idea. What do you think Naoko? -Asked Rinni putting herself between Naoko and Mr. D.  
  
-Ok, It can be. But are you any good?  
  
-Of course we are! -Exclaimed Harmony.  
  
-Is there somebody interested in eating? -Asked Tyson. I also have a Portuguese version of this, if someone is interested. R&R! 


End file.
